lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Candice Anthor
Candice Anthor is the oldest child of Varian, and Tillien Anthor thus making her a member of House Anthor. Candice Anthor has become increasingly difficult for her father to marry off as her prized marriage is with Jon Snow of whom she loved deeply but he has promiced himself to Ygritte and despite her attempts at seduction he has held strong. Robert Snow and Candice Anthor would engage in a brief affair during the Seven Knights of Aerene Rebellion and during this affair Candice would become pregnant and following the death of Robert during the fighting Candice would force the weak willed Morgon Ongrill into accepting the baby as his despite him clearly having been cuckolded by his wife. Candice Anthor and Robert Snow have one child together in the form of Robert Ongrill III. of whom is a rising power within the ranks of House Ongrill and is close with William Lovie IV. Candice Anthor would be born the first child of Varian, and Tillien Anthor and at the time of her birth her father was the heir to the Lordship of House Anthor and although she would eventually lower down the line of succession due to the birth of her brother Anduin at the moment of her birth she was first in the line of succession due to her families Absolute Cognatic succession laws. Candice would be sent by her family to the Lucernian Academy and her enrollment was a gift from Catherine Lovie of whom paid for her admittance seeing the loyalty of House Anthor as especially important, and while at the Academy she took her studies seriously but also became involved sexually with the prince William Lovie III. Candice Anthor would become pregnant by the prince, but following the discovery of this by Carlisle Cullen it was James Lovie II. who intervened and used magi to miscarriage the child leaving Candice quite sick. After her miscarriage and nearly a year at the Lucernian Academy, Candice would be sent to Castle Ongrill in order to become the lady in waiting for Eline Ongrill but this was in fact just a cover for her when in fact the goal of her father and Eline was to pair together Candice Anthor, and Morgon Ongrill for marriage. During her time in Ongrill Candice would come to respect Morgon, but there was a lot of friction between the two as Candice discovered that Morgon was fanatical in his belief in Dragonoph and was a devout member of the Talvin Sect meaning he would not touch her sexually which frustrated Candice who already had gone down this road while at the Lucernian Academy. Candice Anthor would become involved with Robert Snow one of the Seven Knights of Aerene and engaged with him in a sexual relationship while betrothed to Morgon Ongrill, and she became extremely attatched to him during this time joining the Knights of Aerene after reading the letters he showed her detailing what they both believed were the commands of the crown to take control of Castle Ongrill from House Ongrill. Candice Anthor would following the founding of Anthor be sent to Castle Ongrill in order to marry her betrothed Morgon Ongrill of whom had finally relented to marry her despite knowing that she had cheated on him during thier betrothal and in this way she traveled westward escorted by Robin Highport of whom she attempted to sleep with on the road but he resisted her. After being embarrassed by the refusal of Robin to sleep with her she ran away from the escort and was captured by a group of bandits that had been following them and the bandits would be revealed to be led by Thomas Grestife a banner-men of House Jestife and while they attempted to get her back to Brill and House Jestife they were stopped by Robin Highport of whom took the men prisoner bringing them to Brill. Candice Anthor would join Edward Cullen and his attempt to discover what was happening in Lorderon, and during this time she was able to - despite the chaos of war, and destruction - arrange for several trade deals between the Port of Stormwind, and Lorderon. History Candice Anthor would be born the first child of Varian, and Tillien Anthor and at the time of her birth her father was the heir to the Lordship of House Anthor and although she would eventually lower down the line of succession due to the birth of her brother Anduin at the moment of her birth she was first in the line of succession due to her families Absolute Cognatic succession laws. Early History Lucernian Academy Candice would be sent by her family to the Lucernian Academy and her enrollment was a gift from Catherine Lovie of whom paid for her admittance seeing the loyalty of House Anthor as especially important, and while at the Academy she took her studies seriously but also became involved sexually with the prince William Lovie III. Marriage to a Priest After her miscarriage and nearly a year at the Lucernian Academy, Candice would be sent to Castle Ongrill in order to become the lady in waiting for Eline Ongrill but this was in fact just a cover for her when in fact the goal of her father and Eline was to pair together Candice Anthor, and Morgon Ongrill for marriage. During her time in Ongrill Candice would come to respect Morgon, but there was a lot of friction between the two as Candice discovered that Morgon was fanatical in his belief in Dragonoph and was a devout member of the Talvin Sect meaning he would not touch her sexually which frustrated Candice who already had gone down this road while at the Lucernian Academy. Family Members Varian Anthor.jpg|Varian Anthor - Father|link=Varian Anthor House Anthor.jpg|Tillian Anthor - Mother|link=House Anthor Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Candice Anthor Robin Highport Cover Front.jpg|Robin Highport - Close Friend|link=Robin Highport Jon Snow Cover.jpg|Jon Snow - Friend/Love Interest|link=Jon Snow Vanessa Cleef Cover1.jpg|Vanessa Cleef - Friend|link=Vanessa Cleef William Lovie III.3.jpg|William Lovie III. - Lover|link=William Lovie III. Category:House Anthor Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:People of Lucerne Category:POV Character Category:Concubine of William Lovie III. Category:People of Central Lucerne